


Slow Dancing

by Sroseho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Oral Sex, Romance, Scent Kink, Sex, Slow Dancing, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song fics, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, song: slow dancing - aly and aj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroseho/pseuds/Sroseho
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 83





	Slow Dancing

**Based on “Slow Dancing”** **by Aly and AJ**

Since your husband, Kuroo Tetsuro, went away on business for the Japan Volleyball Association, the deluxe modern home you two shared was coldly empty. He let you decorate the home however you wanted and you had your own credit card to spend his money how you saw fit. This was fun for a hot moment, but it was lonely. Your favorite decoration in the house, other than your wedding photos, was his high school senior volleyball jersey you hung up in a shadowbox in his office. That room was usually fairly off limits to you since his work was important to him. You were his favorite distraction, however. Kuroo was about to come home from his trip and you were beyond excited. That would fall short soon.

-Sorry, Y/N. I won’t come home tonight. I have to stay at my office building until tomorrow morning to do some paperwork.-

Your eyes welled up with tears when he crushed your excitement and you cried softly on your giant couch. The home was lonely without him. You didn’t care anymore about the material goods of your home, the luxury car you drove, or how you didn’t have to worry about bills. You’d rather live in a tiny apartment, but get to see each other all the time. This felt selfish to you, but you couldn’t help it. You had too much time on your hands and your thoughts wandered. One thing you missed, other than his comfort, was the sex. No amount of sex toys could do it the way he did it to you. His callused hands running over your curves, his smart mouth being shut up by your cunt over his face, and the ruthless pounding he could provide.

-Okay. See you when you get here.-

You tried to just watch a movie and distract yourself. In the film, a couple kissed in a dark kitchen and began slow dancing to some music. They eventually had sex and you couldn’t help but crave that. His presence was all you needed. Even when he worked at home, you at least knew he was there. You could jump his bones when he needed a bathroom break. You could bring him little trays of fruit. He always reminded you that you didn’t ever need to have a job. But, you liked working. Lately, work has felt lonely because you had no one to come to. He’s been gone for a month now on a press tour thing that you didn’t understand. He was constantly on trips, however. As you fell asleep, you dreamed of him holding you. 

When you awoke, your eyes had tears in them still. But, you heard noises from the printer and knew Kuroo was home. He was in his office doing more work at 3AM. When you burst open the door, you thought he’d be ecstatic to see you. Sadly, the rooster haired man didn’t even swivel his office chair to face you.  
  


Your voice was elated and filled with excitement, “Tetsu-”

“Please leave me be, Y/N. I’m working.” His curt tone cracked your ribs.

Your heart was crushed in your chest, “But...it’s been so long.”

His hand went up to dismiss you, “I told you I’m busy. Go buy yourself something nice.” Your eyes saw red in rage at his insinuation that any material good would be enough. 

“I don’t need anything fancy, Tetsuro. I just need me and you.” The way your voice shrunk while he ignored you made sobs creep up in your throat. You slammed the office door and ran over to the kitchen. 

You shakily poured a glass of red wine and drank it while you cried, leaning against the countertop. Your sweatpants kept your legs warm against the marble and the plain white crop top was a dangerous option to wear when drinking wine while sobbing. These sobs had been bottled up for so long. Sure, a cry here and there. But, nothing like this. It wasn’t just that he was gone on a trip. It was that he was home...yet the house felt empty. The 3AM darkness just ensured you felt completely alone. You thought he’d be excited to see his love of 8 years. Yet, he didn’t even face her. When you finished the glass of wine, you went for another and began swaying in the kitchen to some soft music you played on the stereo. You imagined dancing with Kuroo like you two used to do in college, where you met. He was such a dork back then, and now he’s a serious businessman. You missed the dork who would spout chemistry facts. The one who made an idiot of himself regularly. Not the guy in a suit who drove an expensive car. 

When you downed another glass of wine, you reached for another and jumped when you saw your husband standing there smiling at you. As much as you wanted to smile back, you frowned instead. You were stubborn as a bull, it took you over a year to accept his offers for dates.

His hands reached out and you stepped away, “You looked so cute dancing. I didn’t want to disturb you, Y/N.”

“Fuck off.” Your turn to be curt with him.

You grabbed the bottle and raced upstairs, wobbling a bit from the beginnings of inebriation. He would’ve chased you like he used to years ago when you two were giggling newly weds trying to fuck all the time, but his exhaustion stopped him. You locked the bedroom door and cried into the bed. Your husband kept knocking and asking to come in, but you ignored him. Instead, you put on some headphones and ran a bath. The best part of your luxury home was your large tub. It was the only rule you had when house hunting with him years ago. Baths were your comfort. So, he got a house with a huge tub and a shower with a seat you two could have long lazy sexy in there. When you texted a friend about it she told you to put on a face mask, drink some wine, listen to some music, and just take a hot bath with a bath bomb. A great plan. (Plus, your friend wanted to go back to sleep). So, you enjoyed some tunes while lounging in the bath casually dozing off here and there. If Kuroo didn’t want you to fuck him or kiss him, you wanted to feel desirable in your own way. You brushed your teeth, shaved your legs and body, did a face mask, exfoliated, all of the goods with the expensive products. The only time you had done this much at once was when you were getting married. You wanted to feel that special again. As you cried a bit at the memories of Kuroo crying when he saw you walk down the aisle, you sank a bit further into the tub. When you moved your headphones aside to rinse your hair, you heard him still knocking. Luckily, you had the foresight to lock the bathroom door too because Kuroo seemed to find a way to get the bedroom door open.

His voice was tired, “Y/N. Please open up. I miss you.”  
  


“You miss me? Didn’t seem like it, Tetsuro.” A rude smile crept onto your face.

Kuroo began to yell with impatience and hurt, “I’m busy. I’m trying hard.”

The bite in your voice shocked even you, “You’re trying? You being gone for months is trying? Trying at what? Not your marriage, that’s for damn sure.” Kuroo’s fists pounding on the door stopped.

He raised his voice again, “I have a job, Y/N! It’s the reason you get to live here and sit in your giant tub.”  
  


If you weren’t too drunk to trust yourself to stand up on the bathroom tile while wet and drunk, you would’ve faced him head on, “Don’t fucking hold that over my head. I work too, Kuroo. Sorry, I don’t have the same big boy job as you. You even told me I didn’t have to work. I’m just a dumb trophy wife to you, huh?” Now, you were dealing heavy hitting blows.

His teeth were grinding into each other, “You are not. Don’t _ever_ say that shit. I don’t like hearing that.”

“And, I don’t like that you’re never here. Guess it doesn’t matter what we like and don’t like. I bet you didn’t even notice that I dyed my hair again or that I framed your stupid fucking captain jersey in your office, huh?” More silence until you laughed sardonically. “That’s what I thought you fucking prick.” 

Before he could talk again, you turned the music up louder. Yet, you could hear him slam the bedroom door and march downstairs. As pruny as you were, you refused to leave the steaming tub. Yet, when you ran out of wine, you slowly rose from the tub and dried off. Steadying yourself on the counter, you gazed at your reflection. A bit of full body moisturizing and hair brushing soothed you while you blankly stared in the mirror with your monogrammed fluffy bathrobe on. Eyes a bit swollen from crying, cheeks blushing from the heat of the tub and the wine, and lips pouty from chewing your bottom lip to keep from screaming at Kuroo. Eventually, you had to leave the bathroom. You waited until you were sure there was absolute silence outside the door. Slowly, you opened the door and peaked out. No husband in sight. When you made your way downstairs still drunk, but now hungry, you heard noise in the kitchen. More noise than cooking noises. You started to go back upstairs, but he called out your name. Still bitter, you had malice dripping from your lips.

“Oh, did I forget to cook dinner for my hard working husband? I’m a bad housewife, Tetsuro.”

Kuroo remained silent, able to bite his tongue, but still made noise in the kitchen. Suddenly, some music started to play from the stereo. The music you were listening to earlier, actually. Reluctantly, you went towards the kitchen due to your grumbling stomach. He had moved the kitchen table out to the lawn patio that it was directly next to. The rug was rolled up and leaned against the wall. He had lit some tealight candles along a pony wall. On the kitchen counter was some chocolate covered strawberries on a platter. Next to that, an outfit he had picked out for you. Not some luxurious lingerie or cocktail dress. A pair of cute soft cotton panties, some thigh high adorably patterned socks you got from an anime convention you two went to in college, and one of his plain T-shirts. Your scowl was still apparent. Buying you some strawberries wouldn’t make up for this. The man you loved was wearing sweats and a shirt. That was the man you knew in college. For once, he had a shy smile. You pointed to the table and rug.

“What? Was my interior design not up to your standards, Tetsuro?” His face dropped.

“I moved this out so we could dance together. Like we did in college. Remember?”

Your stone cold heart remembered, yet you didn't want to. You felt like if you gave him what he wanted, he would just do this again. So, you stood still. Face not moving. Arms crossed. Not looking at him. Maybe your inebriation emboldened you to stand up to such a powerful man.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I am. God, I was such a jerk.” He leaned his back on the counter, face in his hands. “I’ve been traveling so much that I forget I’m leaving my wife all alone. I have all of these friends and sports around me. I get really caught up. I just-”

You cut him off with the quickness of a topspin jump serve, “Expect me to serve you when you get home as if you didn’t neglect me for over a month with barely any communication?”

Shyly, Kuroo actually nodded. This enraged you, but the honesty soothed your flames. Your cold gaze was able to overpower any smolder Kuroo tried to lay on you.  
  


“It was arrogant of me. I assumed if I just left you with money, you’d be happy. I tried to buy your love. I bought you whatever you wanted thinking it would be enough.” He paused and became a bit desperate sounding, “And, I still will buy you whatever you want. But, I thought I could soothe any of your anger with a pair of Jimmy Choos. But, you’re more complex than that.”

His confession warmed your icy heart a bit. You didn’t want to give in, though. Your parents always said you gave Kuroo too hard of a time, you thought you didn’t give him enough of a hard time..

“This is great and all, but I just think you’re saying this shit to feel better about yourself. ‘Maybe if I soothe my nagging trophy wife, I’ll get some pussy’. Then again,” Your jaw clenched and your soft pink tongue clicked, “Perhaps you got some while you were gone. That’s why you barely spoke to me. There was nothing to miss at home.” Now, you were just being cruel. Deep down, it felt good.

Oftentimes, you wondered if he had someone else. The thought always made you sick. Maybe that’s why he was so okay with traveling a lot. He could get anonymous sex in any country. You would never know. You never cheated on him, but when you’d post an Instagram picture that your husband ignored, but his old teammates and friends liked and commented on, you felt flattered. It was wrong, but so right. A few times, you touched yourself to the thought of Miya Atsumu doing you raw. He was handsome, confident, and often commented on your pictures. Once, when you felt especially spiteful, you touched yourself to the thought of you getting blown out by the blond while Kuroo watched. That was a deep, dark thought you kept at the back of your mind. 

Kuroo got in your face and towered over you. You wished you were wearing heels so it wouldn’t be so intimidating. His face was tight with anger; eyebrows furrowed, golden eyes narrow, cheeks flushed, and fists clenched. His hot breath lingered on your face and his eyes had anger, love, lust, and grief swirling around.

“How fucking dare you? How fucking dare you say that I would cheat on the love of my life? Are you fucking kidding me? You have put up with me and my shit for years. You’re the most beautiful woman I ever met.” You fought the smile that was about to creep on your face, “You gave me a chance when I was an awkward dork even though you could’ve had guys like Bokuto at your feet. Do you think I don’t thank my fucking lucky stars that you stay with me?”

You bit back, “Then why don’t you act like it?”

Stunned, he stepped back and turned away. In the tension, you heard some soft sobs coming from your husband. Normally, when he was overwhelmed from work, you would rub his tense shoulders and wash him in the bath. He used to love when you put bubbles on his head to make his wild hair even taller. You two would have bubble facial hair and then kiss. He would always make you laugh when he’d say, “I’ve never kissed a bearded lady before, it’s kinda sexy,” right before the kiss. 

“You’re right, Y/N. I don’t act like it. I’m ashamed of myself as a husband. Please, let me change. You deserve better. You’ve been my rock for so long. I take you for granted. That you’ll just be here when you get home. But, I bet if I keep this up, you won’t be one day.”

Divorce. You two silently signed a prenup due to his intense boost in finances. You were the one who actually told him you wanted one. Even though it would mean you’d get less money in a divorce, you told him you both deserved fairness. The thought always made him sick, but you reminded him that you never needed his money. You two were happy as broke college students eating ramen noodles and sharing a Netflix account as a ‘big’ expense. Kuroo missed that. Not being financially broke, but feeling richer than anyone else on Earth. One thing he never expected from being rich was how much it changed a relationship. You always told him he never needed to get you anything expensive. But, when you’d be walking in downtown Tokyo with him, you’d eye a pair of expensive shoes and keep walking, he’d force you into the store. He loved showering you with the gifts he could never buy you before. Seeing your face light up at being able to own something your childhood self dreamed of, often made him choke up. Truthfully though, when he was broke, he was rich as he could be. Money meant nothing compared to the intimacy of showering together to save on the water bill.

While he was lost in thought, you had finally weakened. You couldn’t hold back anymore. His heavy sobs lifted his shoulders up and down until you tamed them. Kuroo turned around and saw you were wearing the panties, shirt, and socks he picked out. You picked up a strawberry and fed it to him. You followed suit and ate one, in silence. Your husband wanted to just pull you into him, but he was able to resist.

“Tetsu~,” The way you said his nickname made him melt, “I’m sorry I was so mean.”

His posture softened, “I forgive you. You have your reasons to complain. Please, forgive me for being a horrible husband.” He got on his knees, clutching the shirt you wore and sobbed into your stomach. “I married you to treat you like a princess. I’ve been shit at it, lately.”

“I forgive you, Tetsu.” He was gasping for air during his crying when he heard you forgave him, “But, please do better.” He nodded and hiccuped into your form, squeezing your body.

“Please, just dance with me. That’s all I want from you. I am being selfish again, I know.” He stood up and offered his hand to you.

You led him to the area he had designated for dancing. When he pulled you close to sway with you, he muttered how much he loved watching you dance alone in the kitchen, earlier. You hummed the song into his chest, something he adored.

“Feels like forever since I saw you. I was forgetting how you felt, Tetsu~.”

“Me too, baby. I’m so fortunate, Heaven is right here where you’re standing. I just...need you and me slow dancing.” His flattery was more smooth than anything you had ever heard before. 

You wouldn’t dare show him you were impressed, though. Instead, you grinned face first into his muscular chest. His arms held you close and you two swayed in silence. 

“I’ve bought you a lot of fancy shit, but nothing is as beautiful as this to me.” He rubbed the shirt and panty combo.

You managed a scoff, “I wear this stuff when you’re not home. I reserve the fancy stuff for you, handsome.”

He assured you that you don’t have to. As he tried to spin you around like he used to, he failed. Both of you laughed and you were pulled back into his arms to dance in the dining room. Even though there was plenty of room in the house to dance, he used to move the kitchen table in your college apartment to dance with you. So you two could have space. This gesture caused your heart to swell with joy when it was replicated here. 

“Tetsu, I missed you.” Your hands slid down his strong back and you squeezed his bottom.

His hands matched yours and he whispered, “I missed you too, Y/N.”

A new song started to play, “When this song is over, take me upstairs.”

“Your wish is my command, beautiful.” He smiled against your hair and gave you kisses on your soft locks.

The song went on for forever, in the best way. The intimacy of the slow dance was wonderful and much needed. He was able to spin you successfully this time, your (his) large T-shirt flying up a bit for him to see your stomach. When the song was over, he went to move the table back. You fed him another chocolate instead and took one for the road. He read your mind when he whispered, “Run, my little beauty. Don’t let me catch you.” You squealed and sprinted up the stairs, nearly eating shit a couple times while he chased you. When you made it up to the bedroom, he tackled you onto the giant bed. Like old times, you made him take his shirt off so you could touch his abs. He wasn’t as fit as he used to be, but you didn’t care. Kuroo still had hints of a six pack and you liked his bulk. The way your nails ran up and down his skin caused him to gasp slightly. The businessman was so touch starved. When it was your turn to have your shirt removed, he gave you a deep kiss until the shirt had to come off of your head. His favorite thing to do was immediately pull you close so he could _feel_ your chest before _seeing_ it. The skin to skin contact was heavenly to the dark haired man. His younger self emerged when he chuckled and blushed red. The former confident volleyball captain was reduced to a bumbling simp.

“God, I could cum just from this feeling. Like a goddamn virgin. It’s been too long, Y/N.” You both laughed into some kisses, each kiss getting more bold. 

His sweatpants hung low on his hips and the happy trail on his stomach led to the obvious erection that you craved. Kuroo’s cat-like eyes noticed you gazing at his lower half.

“Naughty, kitty. Not yet. I need to fucking worship this beautiful woman underneath me. I need her to know that she’s _mine_.” You moaned into his ear while he trailed kisses from your cheeks to your neck, to your collarbone.

He sucked, licked, and bit your collarbone. Several hickies started to bloom as he growled into your skin. Kuroo normally didn’t leave many hickies. However, his mind wandered a bit while doing them. He left one hickey for each man he secretly felt threatened by. Bokuto, Miya, Ushijima, and a few others. Powerful, athletic superstars. Ones that have women throwing themselves at them. Any of those men would be lucky to have you, he thought. The more you moaned and pulled on his hair, the more he did. When he got to your nipples, your back arched up to give him more of a taste of your nipples. He groaned while enjoying your breasts. You both gained weight when you got married, tis the married life. But, you also gained weight in some damn nice places, including your breasts and ass. 

“Baby, I need more.” Your moans were cute to the messy haired man on top of you. 

“Oh shush, young lady. I’ll get there. I had a lot of time away from you, so let me make up for it.” Kuroo showed his cheeky smile while feeling you up like it was the first time. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

His tongue trailed around your stomach and hips, biting a bit more. Your body was silky smooth under him and he was reminded of how soft you were on your wedding night. That sex was incredible, the best ever. Endless romps in a luxury bed on the beach while you two were in incredible shape and tanned from a day in the sun. Kuroo was obsessed with the tan lines you had from your bikini, too. Kuroo wanted this to be the second best sex. His lower half began rubbing on your thighs without him thinking about it. His groans were music to your ear while your hands traced his muscles and played with his hair. When he got down to your panties, your husband began kissing the cotton that covered you. Your whines for more didn’t phase him. Instead, his flat tongue licked up and down your smooth thighs that enclosed his head. Feeling your heels dig into his back in anticipation turned him on. 

The cheeky bastard sucked your clit through the panties, “You want this, baby?” 

Your teeth gritted and you muttered, “I think you’ve made me wait _long enough_ , handsome.”

Kuroo chuckled and slid your panties down, “You have a point there, Y/N. My wife is always right.”

You smirked at his cheekiness and pushed his head into your groin. The slurping and licking noises he made on your cunt were filthy. You had never even heard these noises in porn, the passion was too real here. His fingertips dug into your hips, surely future bruises. The more you rolled your hips up, the more he enjoyed you. The scent and taste were intoxicating to him. He groaned curse words into your wet folds.

When you caught him sifting through your laundry for a pair of panties years ago, your teasing was relentless. Yet, you took off the pair you were wearing and stuffed them in his face and his erection twitched. Which gave you a laugh and him a blushing pair of cheeks. This was just one of his fetishes he couldn’t control. Sometimes for his business trips, you’d pack a couple pairs of your panties so he could smell them while he was gone. Always ones you wore for a long time and had touched yourself in. When he’d return from the trip, he’d always have to wash them immediately from his cum soaking into them. It turned you on how just your scent could bring a powerful man to jerk off in his hotel room with panties over his face.

“Baby, it feels so good!” You squealed and screamed for him to continue.

Kuroo smacked your thighs and spoke into your soaking cunt, “This messy pussy is so fucking perfect, beautiful. How could you think I want someone else when this is waiting for me at home? Perfection.” He continued his nasty sucking of your clit.

The more you orgasmed on his face, the more vigorously he went at it. His jaw started to tense up since it had been awhile. So, he gave himself a break by fingering you. The stretch of his fingers was much desired and you moaned for more. Kuroo quickly decided to multitask, throwing his regard for jaw pain to the wind. He sucked your clit while deeply fingering you, which led to you squirting on his face with a loud scream. His damp hair and skin were coated in your scent. Embarrassingly for him, his scent kink kicked in and he came in his sweatpants. Quietly, he sat up to check the damage. A wet mark that splattered all over his sweats. His hand flew to his face while he took them off, revealing a still hard cock.

“Is my husband a little virgin cumming in his pants?” Kuroo became more turned on by your playfulness than he’d like to admit. One of your favorite qualities about your husband was his ability to still be a total loser and take a joke.

He scratched his head, “Can you blame me? A delicious pussy that can cum over and over again. My beautiful wife screaming my name? I think if I ever don’t cum like that from pleasing you, take me into the backyard and shoot me because I’m clearly mentally ill at that point.” You burst into laughter and rolled around the bed.

He pulled you back to him to kiss you, “Pretty girl, you like when I make you laugh?”

You were cum drunk and kissing his face, “Mhm. Lemme taste you, _Daddy_.”

That word always killed him. The first time you said it, he nearly finished on the spot. He loved the way he made you feel. Kuroo was always head over heels when you’d give him that title in bed. The desire he had to have power over you was immense. People would think, based on the relationship stereotypes, that he ran the ship. He had the money, so he made the rules in their eyes. Yet, he was powerless to his beautiful wife. He wouldn’t want it any other way. But, when he bossed you around, it emboldened him to take out his workplace frustrations on you.

You pushed him onto his back and straddled him. The moment you grinded on his cock, he groaned deeply into your ear. The contact was almost too much. The more you kissed his neck, the more his hands explored your skin. The silk that was your skin was too soft for your own good. His hard cock rubbed against any skin he could touch. 

“I’m gonna suck your cock, Daddy. I’ve been craving it.” Your pouty lips kissed his and he answered with a moan.

When you crawled down south and looked up at him, he fell in love all over again. Wanting to torture him, you traced your finger tips on the veins of his hard cock. He grunted and moved his hips up wanting more.

“You made me wait for a month, _Daddy_ .” Your wolfish smirk was so hot to him when you accentuated both syllables of his nickname. “So, you’re gonna _wait_ for me to touch you. In fact, let me make it _worse_.” You turned yourself around and Kuroo released a deep moan knowing what was happening. 

When you brought your pussy right above his face, he smiled and panted while inhaling your aroused scent. His cock twitched when he got his first whiff. You held it just above face to where could sniff it and stare at it, but he couldn’t taste it. This was torture. He didn’t even need to be sucked off, tasting your cunt was enough. Kuroo was truly a man of simple pleasures. His office and on-court arrogance painted the picture of an aggressive, take-all, selfish bastard. In the bedroom, he was a willing slave.

Your tone was blunt, “If you touch it or taste it, I won’t give you what you want. You’ll have to jerk off. You made me wait far too long.” Your threat just made it a challenge that he loved.

“Of course, beautiful. Daddy has self-control. Suck that big cock, baby. Show Daddy what you missed.” Kuroo always knew how to border submission and dominance. 

You ignored him and just stroked him. The contact was Heaven, yet the lack of pussy on his face was Hell. When you kissed the tip, his balls scrunched up and he released some precum on your lips. Kuroo groaned at the imagery he pictured of you, pouty lips using his precum as lipgloss. When you began rubbing his balls and kissing the tip more, he felt like he could just cum. That he could just give up. His competitive nature told him otherwise. Kuroo wanted to win. He wanted to eat you out again and then fuck you into next week. So, he held back by gripping the sheets and focusing on his breathing. When he was calm again, you began sucking lightly on his cock, mostly just ghosting your lips over his erection. 

“Fuck, Baby. Daddy needs more.”

“Well, tell Daddy he made his pretty girl wait a _long_ time. So, he doesn’t deserve to get exactly what he wants. And this week, his pretty girl will wear _nothing_ but his shirts with no panties. But, no touching without her permission.” His internal carnal desires were screaming from the teasing and threats. His wife knew how to weaken him more than any nationally ranked volleyball player or top tier executive could.

“Baby-” He was cut off by his own moan as you licked the underside of his cock. 

You did it again and lightly squeezed his balls. While you readjusted your position, your pussy accidentally touched his mouth and he licked his lips. Kuroo savored the taste like it was a hit of heroin. It made him so high. You teased him for what felt like hours. When you eventually began sucking, his body rolled underneath you.

“Wanna eat my pussy too, Daddy?” Your fake innocent voice got him ready to fuck you into the mattress.  
  


He didn’t answer, he just began sucking your cunt. Licking up any of the slick, sticky, arousal that leaked from your wet cunt. The feeling of that, plus his cock in your mouth was too overwhelming. You felt lost in the sensations.

Kuroo panted, “Baby, I fucking love this. But, I’ll cum again if we keep going.”  
  


Your turn to ignore him as you continued. Doing your best to deepthroat him, your gags turned him on even more. Your cock sucking skills just got better with time. You never failed to get him excited when you used your mouth. He loved having you on his face at the same time, too. The more he pleased you, the more you pleased him. A vicious nasty cycle. The gagging, drooling, and licking you did on his cock felt incredible and it was indescribable. It was something of legends to him. Once, when he was drunk with Kenma, Kenma commented that his little gamer girlfriend wasn’t great at sucking him off. Kuroo retorted with, “If your girlfriend needs a good teacher, I know one.” Kenma wasn’t sure if his best friend was joking or not, so he just shyly laughed. But, Kenma hoped Kuroo was serious.

The moment you started grinding on his tongue and his cock hit the back of your throat just right, you both came. Kuroo drank up your cum and his eyes rolled back at the taste plus his own orgasm.

“Baby, I’m gonna be shooting blanks if you keep this up.”

You laughed again and he put you onto your back. After some more kissing and feeling each other’s sweaty bodies, Kuroo slid right inside. No warning. You liked it that way, though. The stretch was so hot. Feeling him fill you up, leaving no room. Kuroo groaned at your tightness and his arms that supported him shook. You could bring any man to his knees. The feeling of being squeezed by your cunt was like being hit with an Ushijima spike to the chest. Kuroo’s thrusts were slow at first.

“I fucking missed this, Baby. I didn’t appreciate you enough. I’m the luckiest man alive to come home to this.”

“Maybe I should record you sayin th- OH” He began thrusting harder to shut you up.

Kuroo smirked, “What was that?”

Your nails dug into his back, “Da-Daddy!”

“Daddy, _what_?” Kuroo turned to the side to show you his ear was listening.

Your screams were raw, “Please _PLEASE_ fuck me! Use me, Daddy.”

He wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to blow your back out and fuck you into next week. He was about to reveal his secret desire. One he never shared before. Your husband wasn’t sure if you felt the same way or not, but here was his shot.

“Baby, I’m gonna fill you up. I’m gonna knock you up.” His jaw clenched at how horny it made him to say it out loud.  
  


You froze for a moment and he panicked inside. Your hands went up to his face and pulled him close. He actually felt a bit emotionally raw from earlier, so your tender touch softened your husband. Kuroo began slowly fucking you while you rubbed his back.  
  


Your voice was soft, “Tetsu, you want a baby?”

He nodded into your neck, shuttering at your touch. You hummed and moaned while he sped up a bit. Kuroo kept saying he loved you in your hair. His wife was perfect to him. She was his dream. You smiled warmly and kissed his shoulder.

  
“Do it, Tetsu.” His body tensed, trying to hold back from cumming.

He lifted himself back up, pulled your legs over his shoulders and pressed down on you while nailing you. Relentless thrusting led to your raw screaming and scratching along his back. The smacking sounds and your moans of pleasure kept his cock rock hard inside your soaking cunt. Otherwise, he’d just cum and be done with it. 

“Take it, Baby. You’re my pretty girl. You’re my perfect wife. And, the future mother to my baby.” The last part made him feel ready to finish.

He sucked your lips and tongue, barely giving you air for a moment, “Tetsu, that feels so fucking _good_ , YES!”

His muscles were fatigued, but his sheer horniness and desire to please kept him going. You praised him and told him how much you loved him. When he reached a finger to your clit, you screamed those praises and begged for release. The moment he granted it, he filled you up. Though you had an IUD, the thought of being full of his seed to make a baby was beyond sexy to you. You made a mental note to get it removed ASAP. Kuroo slumped on top of you for a moment and then rolled over.

“Baby, that was some of the hottest sex we have ever had. Oh my fucking God.” he wiped his sweat and turned to kiss you, hoping you felt the same.

“I agree, handsome. However,” You shyly looked away, “I don’t think this baby will take. Birth control.”

Kuroo sighed in frustration and then laughed. “I guess we’ll have to slow dance in the kitchen again so we can do this again.” His smirk was goofy and arrogant while he gazed into your eyes.

“I don’t mind, Mr. Kuroo. Just no fight next time.” Your soft kisses on his sweaty face gave him a feeling of soft vulnerability.

“I am looking forward to it, Mrs. Kuroo.” Kuroo got up and brought you to the toilet to clean up while he wiped himself and your body down. The nude nap you two took was incredible. Both of you were dreaming of parenthood. You, hoping to have Kuroo home more often to be with you and the baby; a family portrait came to mind. Kuroo, reassuring himself he’d be there for his baby’s first steps. A family. The love felt between you two while slow dancing in the dining room led to this mutual desire being expressed. What could be more intimate?

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
